Air filters filter particulate matter out of an air stream. For example, air filters for an engine filter particulate matter prior to the air's introduction into the combustion chamber. Over time the particulate matter accumulates and clogs the filter. A clogged air filter may lead to inefficient operation of the engine and should be replaced.
Such air filters have historically been monitored in an indirect manner to determine when they should be replaced. For example, the number of miles driven by a vehicle since its last air filter replacement is commonly used as a means for determining when it is time to replace the air filter. Using miles driven as a basis for making this determination relies on a correlation between the miles driven by the vehicle and the rate at which the vehicle's air filter clogs with particulates.
Although such a method of determining when to replace a vehicle's air filter is adequate, there is room for improvement. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for determining a remaining useful life of an air filter. It is further desirable to provide methods and systems reporting the remaining useful life to a user. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.